Fallen
by MindfulDeception
Summary: What happens when the faithful Hero gives up his crusade, gives up hope and pride, just for the one he loves. Warning: Yaoi, Angst, Violence. Eventual Sheik/Link.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, Nintendo does. Will contain yaoi in later chapters. That means boyxboy, maybe yuri too if I can fit it in somehow. You have been warned, so all flames will be used to make a nice bonfire.

Enjoy :)

Fallen

It wasn't that Link hadn't wanted to die, but the way he found it to be happening wasn't how he pictured it would ultimately occur. Alas he found himself on the other end of Ganondorf's sword; the cold metal pressed to his throat, his back against the ground, was a painful reminder that he was still alive.

The red eyes of Ganondorf bore into his own azure orbs, as if trying to instill fear on the hylian's impassive face. "Why do you not try to run?" His voice was low and filled with a curiosity.

The _savior_ thought for a second, why was it he didn't try to get out from under the man that was hovering over him. He could probably roll under the blade and merely get his neck nicked. But The Hero of Time didn't see the point. Even if he did end up killing Ganondorf , he would come back and try yet again to take over Hyrule and Link would yet again be the princess' little pet sent to do whatever it was to try and prevent the overthrow of the kingdom. "There is no point…" The teen said simply, looking impassively up at the man, accepting death that was most likely going to bestow upon him.

Ganondorf's quirked an eyebrow, "There isn't a point to save the kingdom you love so much?" He just didn't get it, after all these years of fighting to protect it, why would the teen merely throw it all away?

At the man's words Link let out a small laugh, the blade slicing at his throat a little, drawing a slight line of blood on the Hero's neck. "I do not love Hyrule. In fact I hate it, why should I love something that used me form the day I was born? Just kill me already; I am tired of being a slave to that sad excuse for a kingdom." Link looked up at Ganondorf defiantly, even in the face of death that he very much wanted.

Thinking for a moment the Gerudo King pulled his sword away from the Hero's throat and sheathed it. Holding out a hand to the confused youth on the ground he spoke, "What do you say to join me in taking down this kingdom?"

Link looked up at him warily, "And afterwards?" His piercing cerulean eyes had lost the light in them that was so propionate in his youth and instead were a dark blue color, lost was the fire of the will to live. He had seen too much, done to much to be able to see the world in a light that he previously had seen, it was dull, filled with nothing that was important for him to protect. No one to love, so what was the point?

"You will mostly likely be my second in command, and if you follow my orders, and do not betray me, then you will be free to do as you please when we over throw this pitiful kingdom, or if you wish you could stay at my side and help me rule."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah, don't own whatever.

Thank you all for your wonderful comments, its nice comments like that that keep me writing and keep my mood up. I hope you all enjoy my story, and I am sorry if some of you adore Zelda, I don't like her too much and think she is only good in Twilight Princess, soooo you may see a bit of abuse of her character. And truthfuly I am not all that sorry. So have fun, and enjoy what my crazy mind come up with when I am sick.

Chapter 2

Link eyed the man with suspicious eyes, "Do I have your word?"

Ganondorf bowed slightly, "Of course, on the conditions that you do not try and kill me or course."

The _Hero_ took Ganondorf's hand and a dark green magic seemed to circle around their hands, almost instantly Link saw out of the corner of his eyes the master sword lengthen, the blade turning a snowy white and the hilt turning black; the stone in the hilt turning a dark blood red color.

At the same time the fairy that had been hovering above his head, frantically shouting at Link to save Hyrule, turned black and shriveled to dust.

Ganondorf pulled the hero up and picked up the Master Sword, handing it to Link, with a small smile on his face, "It seems your sword has sensed the change in you."

The hylian merely nodded and took the sword from his former rival, and sheathed it into his scabbard, which too had grown longer to accommodate the sword. "What is your first task for me Ganondorf?"

The Gerudo noted that the former hero wasn't in any time about to call him his master, even if he was serving under him. "I want you to go into Hyrule and talk to Princess Zelda, tell her that you request her presence in the deserts."

"I am to assume you are after her piece of the Triforce?" Link asked, slightly curious as to why the man would not merely take it by force while she was in the castle.

To the _Hero's_ surprise Ganondorf shook his head. "Although the Triforce is important in my plans I found something much more interesting in my hunt to take over Hyrule."

Link quirked an eyebrow, curious, "What is that?" He couldn't' resist asking the man, it was just too much to think that something else was so much more important than that of the Triforce.

Ganondorf merely chuckled, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

.oOo.oOo.

Sighing in annoyance Link trudged through Hyrule, people giving him strange looks. It was understandable, before he had gone into town he had went home and changed, shrugging off the Hero attire he had long since grown tired of, Link had donned a very different apparel than he had on earlier, gone was the tunic, instead replaced with a tight fitting jade sleeveless top, along with a pair of black pants. He also put on black eyeliner, making his already dark eyes look darker. Finally he cut his hair short, to the bottom of his ears, and put in spiked earrings into the top of his ears. All together, the villagers would have had a hard time knowing that was in fact Link if it hadn't been for the hylian shield and master sword on his back, although they noted it did look at tad different somehow…

"Halt!" One of the guards barked at Link, as he made his way to the front of the castle door. It made the Hylian laugh inwardly, yet another dog doing the bidding of the princess, who was to be queen in a few days. "Who are you? And what do you want with the Princess?"

Smirking in a very un-Link like way the _Hero_ answered, trying very hard to make it sound as innocent as he always sounded, it was difficult to put that mask back on now that he had taken it off. "I'm Link. I wish to speak with Zelda."

The guard seemed to study the man before him for a while before speaking, "How am I for certain that you are Link?"

The blonde sighed inwardly; this was going to get really annoying if this idiot didn't let up soon. Pulling out the Master Sword, Link showed it to the petrified guard for a moment before sheathing it, making sure he didn't take too long to study it, knowing if anyone looked at it long enough they would see the differences in the _holly_ blade.

After taking a second to get out of his shock the guard bowed, "I am sorry Sir Link you may pass."

The blonde merely nodded and strode pass the guard through the huge double doors that led into the vast castle. Not pausing to look at everything, as he had seen too much of the bright colors that adorned the castle, he quickly claw shot up to the chandeliers and dropped to the floor below him. Finally making it through that maze that was the castle, the blonde arrived on the steps that led to the throne room. Suppressing a look of disgust as the Princess ran up and practically hung off his arm.

"Oh Link how are you? What did you come up here for? Did you want to speak to me?" Zelda was asking a million questions a second and it took all of Link's will power not to kill the spoiled brat.

"Zelda." At her name being spoken she looked up, finally shutting up of his string of questions, her eyes filled with a happiness that would be portrayed by a two year old child who had just found a cookie. "I have come to ask a question of you." In response to his words the princess' eyes seemed to get impossibly brighter, looking almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh Sir Link whatever could it be that you could wish to ask of this princess?" She blinked her eyes in what she thought would be a flirtatious way but it just made her look like she was having a seizure or something of the sort.

Trying very hard not to laugh at her face Link continued speaking. "Well princess I would be very honored if you would accompany me this evening…"

"Oh Link! I would love to go on a date with you!" Her high pitched giggle reverberated throughout the throne room, he had to use all his self control not to cringe at the thought of a date with this girl, no way was that ever going to happen.

Not wishing to explain himself or go though the whole ordeal of her screaming at him for leading her on the way he so obviously had been, he decided not to correct her, "Would you please meet me at the Gerudo desert gates (1) at sunset princess?"

She squealed even louder than before and Link swore she could have broken a wine glass if one had been present. "Oh Link! You are the best boyfriend ever!"

His eyes widened in shock. Since when was he her boyfriend! The former Hero bit his lip almost painfully to stop a shout that was rising in his throat, then gritted his teeth as he spoke. "I try Zelda. I must go now, enjoy your day."

Zelda leaned up and kissed him on the lips, giggling with glee as she ran off. "Bye Link!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran into her room laughing her head off.

His eye twitched in annoyance as he stood there in shock for a few seconds before wiping his mouth with his sleeve walking out of the castle, his mind plagued with thoughts of that certain someone and how Link would much rather have those lips upon his than those of a spoiled princess.

A/N: (1) Yeah I have no idea what those are called, and I am going to use both Zelda Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess in my story.


End file.
